masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Why is the soldier so terrible?
Having always played as a Vanguard or Sentinel in the Campaign, when I started playing ME3 Multiplayer I enjoyed getting the chance to try out the other characters. I really enjoyed playing as an Adept or Infiltrator, but I found the Engineer to be more or less a weaker version of the Sentinel (just my opinion though - I know a lot of people love the Engineers). But the biggest disappointment for me was the Soldier. I couldn't get over how useless the Human soldier's powers were, and talk about lack of damage protection! The Alien variants weren't much better, with the only one I found playable being the Vorcha. Suffice to say, I upgraded that class to 20, promoted them to the Galaxy of War and never played as a Soldier again. Has anyone else had this issue? Or is just due to my history of playing as a Vanguard or Sentinel? :First, please sign your posts with four tildes. Now as for your question, I've noticed some players doing well with Soldiers, but I've never had much success with the class myself. Soldiers do use a different subset of the game mechanics than powers classes or Vanguards, so there's going to be a learning curve, but there's more to it for a new player. Weapons-oriented classes are also more dependent on powerful, well-upgraded weapons, whereas an Adept or Engineer can be very successful just carrying an Avenger with enough upgrades to reach +200% cooldown, and there's no way to get those weapons without spending a long time playing the game. (Or forking over money in the in-game store, but I've never felt that was a good idea.) If you want to try a Soldier again some time, it would probably be best to wait until you have a nice weapon, and maybe a few upgrade levels in it. Diyartifact (talk) 16:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I've done pretty well with the Human Soldier in multiplayer myself. They're not a power-focused class, so players focusing on weapons can use them to great effect. There's two builds with the Human Soldier I've found particularly effective. One is to focus on firepower, passive talents, and Frag Grenade, giving you a character who can soak up greater damage and use the heaviest weapons while keeping Adrenaline Rush available for when you really need it. Another good build is giving them a light weapon and investing heavily in Adrenaline Rush—a low cooldown helps them gain Adrenaline Rush's bonuses more frequently and it can be evolved to either give a massive boost to the Soldier's damage or significant damage resistance and shield boost for its duration. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 17:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :But is it just me, or does the Soldier have considerably weaker defenses than some of the other classes, regardless of what upgrades you make? - that seems rather counter-intuitive for a soldier to me --An Ceannaire (talk) 12:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I found that actually maxing out concussive shot for force and recharge speed and then maxing alliance training for power damage and weight capacity and then taking an avenger (that still gives you a +200% recharge speed boost) can make a soldier to be reckoned with. By spamming concussive shot and burst firing for the rest of the recharge time you can juggle anyone who is non protected and usually stagger others. This is very effective on bronze and OK on silver. I am unsure about but doubt its effectiveness on gold or platinum. Midnightpiranha (talk) 20:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello guys & gals! :) From my experience playing primarily as the "Krogan Sentinel" and the "Krogan Vanguard", the "Soldier" class is indeed difficult to use because they require a fine balance between "power usage" and "weapon usage" that is difficult for me to explain. In order to maximize their effectiveness, I find myself having +200% Power Cooldown time but am often forced to use a weapon that is condusive to my character being able to spam their powers(unlike an all out weapons master like the "Sentinels" or an all out power spammer like "Vanguards, Adepts, and Engineers"). I've seen players who totally rock using "Soldiers" because they have perfected their character builds where there is a harmony between weapon/power usage. Unfortunately, I have been unable to find that set-up yet, that is why I am terrible at using the "Soldier" class. In my opiniion, the "Krogan Sentinel" and the "Krogan Vanguard" are better than the "Krogan Soldier". If you don't have the "Krogan Sentinel" or the "Krogan Vanguard" yet, I strongly recommend the "Krogan Soldier" as your "tank" character if you already have him as he is awesome! :) The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 22:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) An addendum to my comments before: I recently got the N7 Destroyer Soldier, and he seems substantially more capable than the other weapons classes I've tried. He's actually the first weapons character I've tried who can dish out damage as effectively as a powers class. I have been using some fairly high-end weapons on him, though -- I've found the N7 Hurricane (with the new SMG stability mod) works really well at close range, while the N7 Valiant or the Cerberus Harrier are great at longer range. I haven't yet tried the Saber, but I plan to do so soon. All these weapons are either ultra-rare or only obtainable from weekend events, however, so a newer player will probably not have them. I've seen other N7 Destroyers using the Phaeston, which isn't too hard to obtain and upgrade, and the Viper or Raptor might be a decent long-range choice. Diyartifact (talk) 23:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) During operation Overwatch I used an N7 Destroyer. As a result I have changed my opinion about the soldier class. Employ devastator mode and watch your ammo supply, rate of fire, and damage rate jump through the roof! Couple that with some serious bullet proof toughness and at last there is a soldier who is a stand out combat choice for gold or platinum. Infiltrator N7 (talk) 02:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) After tweaking my "Turian Soldier", here is what I've found to be the most effective build for me... CHARACTER STATS... Health = 825 Shields = 1238(without level 5 Shield Booster) & 1609(with level 5 Shield Booster) Power Cooldown = +200% WEAPON LOADOUT... Level 10 Geth Pulse Rifle(+25% extra damage mod & +70% stability mod) Level 10 Geth Plasma SMG(+25% damage mode & 90% weight reduction mod) Level 5 Shield Booster(+30 shields) SKILLS... Concusive Shot = 1.39 seconds recharge speed, 300 damage, and 600N force Proximity Mine = 3.08 seconds recharge time, 600 damage with 20% extra damage for 8 seconds, and 3.0 meter radius Turian Veteran = Maximum weapon damage & stability. Ignore all "power damage bonus & weight reduction" stuff because I use light weight weapons. Fitness = Maximum health & shields TACTICS... (1) Take cover (2) Launch "Proximity Mine" at incoming enemies feet, activating the +20% damage from everything for 8 seconds buff. Your team mates will then unload on the enemy party if they are within the vicinity. (3) Unload my weapons if they are no "big threats" in the enemy party(Atlas, Geth Prime, Brute, and Banshee). If "big threats" are present, spam out "Concusive Shot" on weaker targets while remaining constantly in cover. (4) Launch another "Proximity Mine" at the incoming enemies feet, once again activating the +20 damage from everything for 8 seconds buff. Your team mates will again unload on the enemy party if they are within range. (5) Re-locate when enemies close the gap between you & them. (6) Repeat :) KEEP IN MIND... (1) I am used to playing as either a "Krogan Sentinel" or a "Krogan Vanguard", you cannot "tank" because you don't have the damage reduction(Tech Armor, etc...), health regeneration(Vorcha thing), and extra shield skill(Devastator Mode). You cannot charge into the fray & make it to cover before your shields go down. (2) Save the "Geth Plasma SMG" for when you run out of ammo & need to run to an "ammo box" to re-stock or when close quarters combat. Use the "Geth Pulse Rifle" for all long to mid range combat. The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 08:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) With soldier, you've really got to focus on weapons use. None of them are really built for cooldown powers, so go crazy on weight. Personally, I feel sort of guilty that the Batarian soldier has become my best class. It's like I've abandoned my true calling to Engineers and Infiltrators. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 19:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello "Ctrl alt belief" :) Dude, there is no need to feel guilty about it because once you unlock new characters, you're preference is going to change :) I started out only using the "Female Human Adept" non-stop until I unlocked the "Krogan Soldier". Then, I unlocked "Krogan Vanguard" shortly after the DLC was first released but ignored him because I also unlocked the "Krogan Sentinel". At this point, I was only using the "Krogan Sentinel" until I finally reached level 20 for the Vanguard Character Class. It was at this point that I realized how awesome the "Krogan Vanguard" was that today, I primarily play as either the "Krogan Sentinel" or the "Krogan Vanguard". When I want to mix things up, I either use the "Asari Justicar" or the "Geth Infiltrator". Furthermore, after becoming more proficient with the "N7 Shadow", I can definitely say that she will be my 3rd go to character if I want to mix things up :) The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 20:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I primarily use a level 20 male human soldier with an upgraded Avenger X and upgraded Predator X, and it's easily my best class. I'm great at using cover to keep myself alive, a skill I've perfected while playing Gears of War (I have found no differences thus far between the cover system in Gears of War and the one in Mass Effect 3 aside from the lack of a mantle kick, a feature which was introduced in Gears of War 3). You can't "run and gun" with the soldier, you must rely on your weapons and the environment to stay alive. I only use adrenaline to dish out added damage in case I'm caught out in the open, concussive shot to push back a group of enemies to give me time to move to another position, and grenades to either take out some enemies trying to flank me, thin out a large group of enemies, or to soften up tougher enemies like Geth Primes and Brutes in the event that I'm out of rockets; otherwise I ignore powers altogether. For me at least, dishing out damage bit-by-bit with my weapons while dodging enemy fire and slipping from cover to cover is a much more fun and interesting way to play the game than just running around and spamming powers. I play shooters almost exclusively, so I'm used to relying on my guns to do damage. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) lol Soldier is actually the only class in Multiplayer I do well with.--Legionwrex (talk) 23:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC)